Sinister
by Flygon Glyder
Summary: -gijinka- Meta Knight is hiding a strange girl at his place. She was initially thrown out of the castle, but he saved her. However, he doesn't know what sinister plan she's thinking up of. Fem!Kirby and OCs. Rated T for language, and later blood.
1. Chapter 1

_It's funny how people try to write romance when they themselves haven't experienced it._

_Yeah, you heard me. I HAVE EXPERIENCED ROMANCE BEFORE. Though, it was just a simple crush and a few awkward scenes, but my sister and my friend are dating, and I know plenty. (Trust me, I know when I have a crush and when I don't. So, ha ha ha.)_

_Most OCs' name will be my classmates' names. Except for the strange girl. Yeah, the strange girl has a very odd name. I made it myself, to HA._

* * *

Kirby sighed as she curled up on the balcony of Castle Dedede, the cold wind night blowing her light pink hair backwards, and she was enjoying the breeze. She could hear heavy feet plodding—_thump, thump, thump_—but she chose to ignore them. It was only until Kirstie came when Kirby decided to look up.

Kirstie was a girl with sort of light skin, and black hair that was down to the middle of her back. It was tied in two cute plaits at the back of her head. "Kirby, hi," she breathed. "You know what's up?"

"Probably not much." Kirby sighed as the stretched her hands out to feel the full breeze. "Night breeze is lovely today."

"No," Kirstie said, looking offended. "It's about the strange girl I met earlier." She stiffened. "I think she said her name was Elfis. I found it really strange. In fact, it _is_ strange," Kirstie decided. "I was with Meta Knight and—"

"Why were you with Meta Knight?"

"We just happened to meet each other as we were going back to our rooms. We accompanied each other until we were at his room, then a strange girl came. She had really dark hair like mine, and her eyes were dark blue, and I _swear_ there was a black line surrounding her iris."

Kirby shrugged. "Elfis is just one of the girls Dedede deems pretty. He's letting her stay. That's what I heard." Kirby couldn't be much bothered. She was too busy enjoying the rare cold night breeze. _She loved it_. "Anyway, Kirstie, if that's all—"

Immediately, Kirstie shook her head. "That's not all. We're meeting _tomorrow_." Without even deciding where they would meet, Kirstie shot off into the dark hallways.

* * *

The next morning, Kirstie was in front of Kirby's door when Kirby woke up.

"So early, Kirstie?" Kirby mumbled drowsily, stepping out of her room. "Why?"

"Meta Knight wakes up this early," Kirstie said, frowning.

"What has Meta Knight got to do with Elfis?" Kirby asked curiously. Kirstie had been in quite of a bad temper last night, and Kirby wasn't able to get many answers out of her. Kirby wanted to know why Meta Knight was involved with Elfis.

Kirstie frowned at Kirby. "Because, Kirby, Elfis is very strange. Strange as in weird. Weird as in odd. Odd in a _bad way_." Kirstie made sure Kirby got the full message. She knew her pink-haired friend was really quite the blur one in the mornings.

All she got was a yawn from Kirby. "Really, Kirstie, I don't understand—"

As if on cue, Elfis bumped into them. Elfis, blinking at them, smiled sweetly. "Good morning, Kirstie and Kirby." She had a very sweet tone and a silky voice which reminded Kirby of her shadow, Shadow Kirby. Who was not evil at all, but a benevolent spirit, much like Kirby. "Lovely morning."

Instead, Kirstie practically _spat_ at her. "Not," she said, folding her arms. Kirby nudged her and Kirstie coughed. "I mean, _yes_, it's so lovely it's _not_. Get what I mean?" Elfis looked at Kirstie in confusion. "I guess you don't. Where's Meta Knight?"

Elfis smiled that sweet—sickeningly sweet, Kirstie decided—smile again. "Oh! I was going to look for him too! But I don't really know where his room is. Maybe we could go together." She sounded as if she didn't fancy that idea. Being together.

The three of them made their way to Meta Knight's room. Of course, the knight was _plenty_ surprised when three girls were standing at his doorstep. One seemingly furiously agitated, one seemingly quite shy, and the last one seemingly quite sweet and upbeat. "Hello, Meta!" Elfis said sweetly, hugging him in a friendly manner. Kirby got what Kirstie meant by "odd". Elfis hardly knew Meta Knight. "It's such a lovely morning! A knight like you should be up early!"

"Really." Meta Knight stepped back from Elfis' hug. "Well, in any case, I was going to the canteen."

"We're accompanying you," Kirstie said sharply. Kirby nodded. She had gained full confidence when she saw her master was being his usual self. Kirby was, after all, Meta Knight's apprentice.

As they walked down the hallway, Kirby couldn't help but look at Elfis. She was just so _perfect_ it was unreal. Her silky, alluring black hair that almost seemed like it was gently flowing with the wind, her dark blue eyes that enchanted many, eyelashes so long it seemed to touch her cheeks every time she blinked, pale skin as fair as newly fallen snow, and a slim body.

Yeah, something was _definitely_ odd.

"Sir Meta Knight," Kirby began.

"Yes, Kirby?"

"Were you feeling sick last night when you arrived at your room?" Usually, Meta Knight would be the one asking that, but now their roles were reversed. Kirby knew if she didn't ask that, _no one would know_.

"...How do you know?" Meta Knight ask.

Before Kirby could reply, Elfis butted in suddenly. "Hey, what food are you buying?" she asked, pushing herself in between Meta Knight and Kirby. Kirby immediately made an annoyed sound, glaring at Elfis. She could see why Kirstie didn't like her.

Meta Knight, seemingly relieved from talking with Kirby, shrugged. "Anything that I feel like eating."

Elfis clenched her fists slightly. "Aww! C'mon, tell me, tell me!" she whined. Like a child, Kirstie thought. "I wanna know!"

"Well, perhaps some rice and—"

"No, that's too boring. Let's eat something else." Elfis grinned as she chattered on. Kirby couldn't help but freeze when Elfis said _let's_. That meant _both of them_. Kirby glared at Elfis before tearing her away from her master.

"Sir Meta Knight, are we going to train today?" Kirby asked. _Two can play at a game,_ she thought, remembering what Elfis had done earlier. "I have missed training for two days and I wish to, once again, sharpen my skills in fighting."

"Oh, of course, Kirby," Meta Knight replied, seemingly not bothered by what Kirby had done to Elfis. Kirstie snickered. "We shall train at three o'clock in the afternoon, if that suits you, and we shall stop at dinnertime."

Elfis grinned at Kirby wolfishly. "Aw, then Meta, can I be with you for the rest of the time?"

It was like the two of them were fighting over Meta Knight.

Kirby raised her head regally, imitating what Kirstie usually did. "Oh, Elfis. I heard the king wanted to spend more time with you. I'm sorry, but you can't do that." She grinned. She had caught Elfis there.

Instead, Elfis just shrugged. "Meta Knight is _my_ king. Problem, pinky?"

Before Kirby could pounce on Elfis and start clawing her face out, Kirstie grabbed Kirby and whispered in her ear, "We'll just get Dedede _then_ Elfis." Kirby grinned at the idea. Of course. Brilliant.

"Eh, sorry!" Kirstie said, speaking to all three of them in quite a while. "We need to go see the king for a while. See ya later." She dragged Kirby to the throne room, and when they reached the large double doors, Kirstie knocked. "Kirstie and Kirby."

"What? Kirby and Kirby?" came the muffled voice.

"No, _Kirstie_ and Kirby."

"...Come in."

Pleased, Kirstie opened one of the double doors. As soon as they walked to a certain area, they got down on one knee. "We have heard you have taken an interest in Elfis," Kirstie said.

Kirby grinned. This was what they were popular for. It was crazy, but it was almost like the two girls had a connection. Time to do the creepy thing they could do. "And so."

Kirstie grinned back. "We can."

"Bring Elfis."

"To you." They both tried to hide their laughter when they saw Dedede's creeped out expression. It was almost like they could read each others' thoughts.

"Well," Dedede said, folding his arms. "I guess you could. Say it is an order from King Dedede."

"Ah," Kirstie said, frowning.

"But she says."

"That her king is."

"Meta Knight." Kirby smiled at Dedede's shocked face.

"_What_? _**NO**_! I am the only king of Pupu Village, and _**I WILL BE THE ONLY KING**_!" Dedede roared.

Kirstie and Kirby mentally laughed at Dedede's expression. "Well, she has said that, and we can't change that," Kirstie said calmly.

Kirby grinned. She loved driving people mad with their talk. "It really is up to her. Now back to our offer." Dedede nodded. "However."

This was a signal for Kirstie to to their creepy talk. "We must."

"Have a."

"Reward."

"Fine, whatever," Dedede yawned. "Anything's fine."

"You must collect more information on Elfis," Kirstie said.

"And then you must tell us everything you know about her."

Dedede gave both of them a blank stare. "Uh, sure." That wasn't a big trouble to him.

The two girls grinned as they bowed and left. Dedede wasn't very reliable, but at least they could get some information. Because Elfis seemed suspicious. _Too suspicious_.

* * *

In the canteen, Elfis and Meta Knight were eating noodles. Kirstie and Kirby came back. Kirstie smiled. "Elfis, King Dedede says you are to come to him or you will be kicked out of Castle Dedede." She didn't even bother to phrase it politely.

Elfis blinked. "As much as I would like to, I am enjoying my meal with Meta Knight. Please leave me alone, and I am not seeing this king."

Kirby bit her bottom lip, and looked at Kirstie. Kirstie did the same. When their eyes locked with each others', many messages and mental thoughts were conveyed. Kirby nodded. "Well then, you have fifteen seconds to make your final decision."

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen..." Kirstie started.

"_What_? You can't do that!" Elfis exclaimed. "I have—I have the king's promise that I will not be kicked out."

"Well, he can kick you out anytime. Twelve, eleven, ten..." Kirby counted.

Elfis looked at them. She couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Nine, eight, seven..." Kirstie said next.

"No, I'm not going to him," Elfis said, a little early.

"Six, five, four..."

"Really. I mean it."

"Three, two, one..."

Elfis bit her bottom lip. Well, if she changed her mind, then she could stay in the castle. Still with Meta Knight. "I—"

"_**Zero**_," they chorused. "You are hereby thrown out of Castle Dedede," Kirstie said.

"Anyone who disobeys the king's orders will have to be thrown out," Kirby told Elfis.

"And as cardinal guards, we have the right," both of them said simultaneously. "You have two hours to say goodbye. Then you are _out_." Both of them left, laughing to themselves.

Tears welled up in Elfis' eyes. She looked at Meta Knight. "They've kicked me out. I've nowhere to go," she said, voice trembling.

It seemed to be the perfect thing to catch Meta Knight. "You may stay in my room," he said. "I will make sure you are hidden. My other two apprentices will help you as well."

Elfis grinned. _Everything was going according to her plan_.

* * *

_There you go. Plenty is explained._

_YES Elfis and Kirstie ARE MY OCS!_

_Why is this gijinka? Well, I like gijinka, thank you very much. *businesslike tone*_

_So yeah. That's it. That's the first chapter. How everything became how it was supposed to be._

_And how Kirstie can seemingly read Kirby's mind and vice versa is a secret. You can guess. And a hint for you: They are not related to each other. I mean they are, but not like, relatives. Not through blood. But they are. So, take a guess. And I shall laugh at your pathetic guesses. Ha. Ha. Ha. And of course I'm joking._

_Please review! And...that's all._


	2. Chapter 2

Elfis smiled at the huge room she was presented with.

"Oooh my gosh is this really my room Meta?! You're so sweet! I wasn't thinking _anyone_ would even actually—um, well—try to hide me from that evil king and stuff but _hey_, here you are and _that's_ what I call a king!" she exclaimed, beaming.

"Uh, yeah."

Contrary to Elfis' enthusiastic personality, Meta Knight felt like a squashed pancake right then.

It wasn't much, to be honest. He was simply surprised Kirby and Elfis did not get along. And nothing more.

"You're so sweet, Meta Knight! I really want to—"

"Yeah."

"I haven't finished talking yet." Elfis gave him a blank stare before she giggled again. "But anyway! I really want to explore this place! I wish I were freer, then both of us could walk through the hallways of Castle Dedede. But I can't, since he wants me out."

"...He does a checkup every month," Meta Knight said, slightly distantly. Elfis took a step back and narrowed her eyes. _What._ "If he finds out you are staying here, he will try to...do something."

"Obviously." Elfis grinned. "But then my knight in shining armor is gonna come, right?"

"Mask," Meta Knight corrected. "Now, I am going to speak with Kirby. For a moment. Please wait here, Elfis. Oh, if you see Sword or Blade, tell them I am seeing my other apprentice."

The door closed, and Elfis grinned a very wicked and sinister grin.

* * *

"You kicked her out of the castle?" Dedede asked, looking at the two girls oddly. "I never said any kind of rule like that!" He folded his arms indignantly. He did not believe Kirstie and Kirby did such a thing.

"Anyone who disobeys the king's order will be exiled from Pupu Village," Kirstie muttered.

"That is the law," Kirby added cheerfully.

Dedede drummed his fingers on the throne armrest. "True I said that," he mused. "Well, both of you. I want you to get Elfis. There must be _no_ delay whatsoever." He grinned. "Bring her to me immediately. Knock her out if you need to."

The two girls exchanged glances. "It comes at a fee," Kirstie said in a deadly tone.

"Whatever fee."

"You still _must_ give us the information. That was deal one," Kirby said cheerfully as Dedede opened his mouth to retort. "Deal two is that, you must also follow whatever we say."

"It won't be unreasonable," Kirstie promised. "And we won't bother you much. _And it's not like you can do much for us, anyway_..." she said under her breath.

"Okay," Dedede agreed grudgingly. "Bring her back immediately after dinner."

"Yes sir," Kirby said, saluting.

* * *

"Where do you think we will find Elfis?" Kirby asked as they walked to Meta Knight's room. "And do you think Meta Knight knows? And even if he does, will he tell us? He seemed pretty fond of Elfis." The pink-haired girl scoffed at the memory.

"Sure he is," Kirstie said. "And he will bring her straight to us."

"Uh, no. I don't think he's gonna tell us."

"But still," Kirstie said, grinning. "He will unintentionally lead her to us _and he can't do anything about it_."

Kirby decided that she wouldn't question Kirstie.

They knocked politely on the door and someone swore. Kirby recognized it was Blade. Blade opened the door. "If you're looking for Sir Meta Knight, he is currently busy," he said, "and cannot meet you right now."

The two girls glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Blade. "Oh, but you can help too," Kirstie said. "Just wondering, have you seen a really pretty girl, Elfis? Yeah, we're looking for her."

Blade seemed to tense slightly, but shook his head. "No, but we may look out for her. Why do you need her?"

"King Dedede commands her presence," Kirby replied simply. "And we are but his obedient, loyal cardinal guards."

"Cardinal guards?" Blade wondered aloud.

"Cardinal guards; the top guards in Castle Dedede. Be reminded that Sir Meta Knight is a _knight_ and not a guard." Kirstie grinned. "There are a few of us, but that's not the point. Have you seen Elfis—_answer that question truthfully and immediately_."

"No," Blade replied.

"We shall see," Kirstie said primly. "We will have an inspection at three o'clock today."

"But that's five minutes away!" Blade said, aghast.

"If you are not hiding Elfis," Kirstie said, "then you would not have any need to prepare."

They both closed the door in Blade's face. Kirby breathed and looked at Kirstie. "What if they really don't have Elfis? It's a possibility, you know. I do not believe they would _definitely_ take Elfis."

Kirstie closed her eyes and shrugged. "Well, it's not 100%, but, it's a high possibility, yeah?" She reopened her eyes and smiled. "Besides, if Meta Knight is out, all the more they won't be able to escape."

At that exact second, Meta Knight ran by. "Oh, Kirby, I was looking for you. What are you doing outside of my room?" he asked dubiously, resting a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

Kirstie whirled around, black plaits flying, mouth open to speak but Kirby silenced her with a wave of her hand. "Sir, I would like to know if you know where Elfis left to," she said calmly. "It is the king's orders to bring her to him. I think you can understand we have no choice but to obey."

"...She left the castle, why?" Meta Knight replied suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kirby said, smiling faintly. "We're just going to do a room inspection on your room. I've heard there are mice around the castle and we want to chase them out."

"I'm fine with mice," Meta Knight replied. "I'm not a girl."

"_Hey_," Kirstie fumed. Meta Knight nearly apologized but Kirby cut him off.

"It's okay. But we'd still not want mice in your room. They have some sort of disease in them. Some of them," Kirby said. "Oh, it's about three now. Kirstie?"

Kirstie smiled. "Yeah. Oh, and if you have anything you want to tell us, tell us now, or else," she chirped. Meta Knight shook his head. "Huh," she muttered under her breath. She whistled a certain tune and a troop of waddle dees rushed to her side. "Go in. If you see any creature apart from Blade, Sword and Meta Knight himself, bring them out."

The waddle dees nodded before promptly walking in. After a while, they brought a figure in a cloak. Kirby stared at the figure. This was Elfis. Surely? "Let me go," said the figure. "Let me go! What are you doing to me, anyway?!"

That wasn't Elfis.

Kirstie kicked off the cloak and it revealed Sword. "Sword," she seethed. "Augh. What are you doing in a cloak?"

"N-Nothing."

"Of course," Kirstie replied sarcastically. "Kirby, let's go."

"You can't!" Sword gasped.

"And why not? It's our duty to do room inspection. So there!" Kirstie stuck out her tongue as they marched in. The waddle dees were searching every corner of the place. Kirby saw Blade in one of the rooms, leaning against the window, facing the waddle dees in fear.

"Waddle dees, get Blade," she ordered. The waddle dees tore Blade away from the window, causing Blade to shriek and let go of what she was holding—a rope.

Kirstie's eyes glistened. "You're letting Elfis escape!"

Blade shook his head. "No, I'm not—"

"So are," Kirby sneered. She kind of disliked Blade mainly because Blade was also an apprentice of Meta Knight and call Kirby selfish, but she'd rather have Meta Knight to herself. "If she falls, I wouldn't mind."

"If she'd dead, Dedede would mind," Kirstie pointed out. "Blade, is she at the bottom yet?"

"...Somewhere near there," Blade said, deciding that there was no point in lying. _Hopefully,_ he thought, _Elfis would have escaped somewhere else to hide._

Kirstie jumped out of the window.

"You're going to _die_!" Blade yelled, aghast.

"Kirstie has her own abilities," Kirby replied. "Landing perfectly from a very high distance is one of them." She grinned. She liked seeing Blade shocked. Especially the negative kind of shock. "Waddle dees, bring both Sword and Meta Knight in, and lock them in here."

"...Don't you hate to imprison your own sir?" Blade asked.

"Of course I do, Blade. I hate it very much," Kirby replied. She waved a hand dismissively. "But some things must happen."

* * *

"Caught you!" Kirstie snarled as she thundered after Elfis. Elfis squeaked in surprise and kept running. She had decided to run out of the castle when _another_ girl jumped after her, and landed perfectly on her feet from the _freaking eleventh storey_.

"You haven't yet..." Elfis mumbled. She wasn't exactly familiar with Castle Dedede, which was a great disadvantage. She could run straight into a dead end and her pursuer would _know_. "Stop chasing me!" Elfis yelled angrily, dusting her cloak. She _hated_ to be chased. She just wanted to be in her cozy room.

"I can't," Kirstie replied loudly.

Blinded by her anger, Elfis whipped around. "You—" she said, beginning her retort, but tripped. She wasn't the best at running backwards. Seizing the opportunity, Kirstie pounced and grabbed Elfis by her wrist. "You let go of me _right now_," Elfis gasped. Kirstie _really_ had an iron grip. "I will not stand for this. I already told you, Meta Knight is my king."

Kirstie shrugged. "Funny. Around here, Dedede's the king." She dragged Elfis back in the castle, twisted down the long corridors, and met a pair of giant double doors. Kirby was already there. "Hey. Found our target."

"Great," Kirby enthused. "I locked Sir Meta Knight and my _fellow_"—much disgust was put in that word—"apprentices in their room and had waddle dees guarding it. As for the windows, I had the bronto burts to guard it."

"Good job," Kirstie praised. Elfis listened miserably. Oh? Was that so? Why couldn't _she_ be locked in _with_ them... "Anyways, we gotta see Your Stupidity right now. I'd let to get our side of the bargain."

Knocking on the door once, Kirstie threw the throne room double doors open with a bravado. She didn't bother to kneel. "Here the target is," she said in a bright tone.

"Very good..." Dedede said, using his most king-like tone. "Put a Trapping Bracelet on her."

Kirstie stepped towards Elfis and put a sapphire spiral beaded bracelet on her wrist. Elfis tried to yank it off, but to no avail. "Since I'm wearing this Trapping Bracelet, I have the right to know—"

Dedede cut her off. "What it does? You simply can't leave Castle Dedede. Sapphire means you can't leave the entire castle. A jade spiral beaded bracelet means you can't leave _the throne room_. All cardinal guards have a stash of bracelets with them always. Of course, there are other bracelets, but you don't need to know right now, do you?"

"What if I try to leave? Like, I have this on, and I try to leave the castle?"

"You will be electrocuted," Kirby replied. "And you still will not be able to step out anyway."

Elfis decided not to try and step out. "Well, I'm here, so what do you want with me?" she questioned.

Kirstie stood up straighter gleefully. "As you should know, you are an Exiled. You were not out of the castle within the next two hours, it seemed. Therefore, we have reported this situation and King Dedede requested that we bring you to him. As such, we _have_, and this is the very situation we are experiencing now. In fact, I am very glad you decided to stay. We've never had a case of an Exiled staying and hiding. Moreover, you were staying in a knight's room. This situation _must_ be investigated immediately."

Dedede waved a hand dismissively. Kirstie scowled at him but paused in her speech. "Thank you very much, Cardinal Guard Kirstie. Now, even as this situation must be investigated immediately, you, Elfis, are also a very...interesting subject yourself." Kirby's eye twitched at the suggestive phrase. "We are going to do more research on you. For now, we are to keep you in a high-class room. It is actually a cell, but it is like a room, a very high quality room, so just treat it as your bedroom."

Kirby couldn't help but snort.

"And, Cardinal Guards Kirby and Kirstie will escort you," he said, before motioning them to get over. They complied. "Make sure you lock the door and the windows are completely closed. After that, have guards to guard the room door, and bronto burts for the windows."

"Of course," Kirby said, nodding.

* * *

"What?!"

"It's true."

"_It can't be_!"

Kirby had just spoken to Meta Knight calmly about what happened to Elfis, and he took it badly and _exploded_ on her. She was trying to keep him calm—he _had_ to, since Kirstie was giving him _the death glare_—but he still wasn't very patient about this.

Sighing and rubbing her temples, Kirby took a sip of her tea. She had brought Sword, Blade and Meta Knight to her living room to talk about what happened to Elfis. Kirby lived with Kirstie, just so you know. "But it happens to be very true. We can't change it, Sir."

Meta Knight stared at Kirby. His apprentice. She had simply been following the orders of the king, had she not? Maybe if was better. If the _king_ did it, he could search her down brutally and... Ugh, he didn't want to think about it. Yet, he couldn't bear to sit around here. He simply felt a strong connection to Elfis. And just suddenly, the two cardinal guards marched in and took her away. "But you have to."

"I think I've already elaborated that I can't," Kirby said dryly. Kirstie nodded in firm agreement. It was really quite hard, trying to make Meta Knight understand. He had such a firm belief. "Look, she is an Exiled. But King Dedede is going to change that. Aren't you happy? You should be. We're just going to—We're just going to keep track of her for a few days and ask her questions. You know, interrogate her. She is extremely...abnormal, I hope you've realized. She has a black ring around her iris. I hope you remember the poem. Uh, what was it..."

"I can't remember too," Kirstie said lamely. "_A black ring around the iris, definitely..._ something."

"Oh, _no_," Kirby groaned. "Never mind. In any case, that's what happened, and _don't_ go saving her. You will be exiled, most probably. Don't worry, she has high class treatment. Dedede is quite...fond of her."

"It doesn't matter. Someone is being imprisoned, someone whom I _care_ about, and I won't stand for it. Sword, Blade, let's go."

Kirstie nearly lurched after them but Kirby held up a hand. She looked at the pink-haired girl questioningly. "Don't worry, they'll fail," Kirby said grimly.

Kirby was too much in her own thoughts to hear what Kirstie's reply was. If Meta Knight cared for _her_, he wouldn't go charging to save Elfis. What hurt Kirby was that he cared for Elfis. What hurt Kirby was that he cared for Elfis _too much_. What hurt Kirby was that he had a very strong connection to Elfis. What hurt Kirby was that he would go so far as to save Elfis.

What hurt Kirby the most was that Meta Knight didn't care about her.

Kirstie saw the tears starting to well up in Kirby's cerulean eyes. Enraged, Kirstie muttered under her breath,

"_Yeah, I'll **make sure** she'll get **exiled** again..._"


	3. Chapter 3

Kirby found it boring. Extremely boring.

If not for the fact that Elfis was suddenly gone one day, she would have exploded with boredom.

"Elfis has escaped," Dedede muttered, angered. "And I gave her a _warning_. She cannot leave Castle Dedede, and if she tries, she will be..." He faltered when he realized Elfis still may be in Castle Dedede. "She is hiding somewhere!" he declared huffily.

"Of course she is," Kirstie said flatly. "Where else would she be?"

"Outside of the castle."

"No way, idi—_Your Majesty_," Kirstie corrected swiftly, "remember that sapphire spiral beaded bracelet? She cannot exit Castle Dedede at all. Never."

"Yes, but there is a secret way of breaking it," Dedede mumbled. "It's not perfect."

"Nothing is," Kirstie breezed. "But I doubt she would figure out the secret, yes? Besides, I think someone broke her out. There is a one-way passage from Meta Knight's room to the room she is confined in."

Dedede growled. "You couldn't think so!"

Kirstie smiled. "But I do! You see, it _is_ Meta Knight who hid her in his very own room! After she was exiled by us! It seems he has taken a liking to her, very very very much, if I may add, and he will do anything to find out more about her. Which is why, we must have her back immediately and do our own research."

The king growled. "Fine, fine... I'll send my army all over the castle."

"I think not," Kirby said, talking for the first time. "Sir Meta Knight would be smart enough to hide her in a secret, hidden place. Perhaps one of those secret rooms you have. He knows them all. I learned that when I was learning from him. He told me if something happened, and it would affect me greatly, he said to go and hide in—_the Secret Storage Room_!" she cried suddenly. "That's where it is!"

"Where they're hiding?" Dedede asked.

"Yes! It's on floor four!"

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

"Open the door, Meta Knight."

"Mmf!"

Dedede had been trying to get Meta Knight out of the Secret Storage Room for forever. Kirby decided to do something that might catch his attention. She whispered the plan in Dedede's ear, then in Kirstie's. They both nodded.

"_Sir Meta Knight_!" Kirby cried, sounding distressed.

"Shut up," Dedede growled, actually grinning. But Meta Knight couldn't see that.

Kirstie caught along nicely. "Please come out! Or else he's going to—"

"Open the door or I'll kill them both," Dedede hollered. "You are given fifteen seconds."

Kirby looked nervously at the door, then whispered something to Dedede. Dedede nodded, then quietly instructed the waddle dees something. The waddle dees tied Kirby and Kirstie up with ropes, and allowed them to sit on the ground. They handed Dedede a spear.

The door creaked open slightly. Kirby mentally broke out into a grin. Her plan had worked.

Once Meta Knight saw the both of them, he charged out. "Don't you _dare_ harm them!" he snarled.

Suddenly, Kirstie broke free from the loose ropes and pounced upon him. He landed on the ground with a hard _thud_. "Tie him up," she commanded. The waddle dees complied. "Kirby, get into the room and get Elfis."

"Sure." Kirby motioned for a few waddle dees to help her.

"S-Sir?" came a soft, quiet voice. Kirby scowled when she recognized it. _It's her. That goddamned bitch._ Blame Kirby for using such vulgar language, but she really couldn't help it. Elfis gasped when she saw Meta Knight. "Sir! Oh, what did they do to you—"

"Hurry!" Kirby yelled as they shoved Elfis down. "Elfis, you idiot. How dare you—"

"How dare I _what_?" Elfis glowered at Kirby. "Sir, do you think this behavior is acceptable? Your apprentice betrayed you."

The words stung Kirby. _Painfully_. "I didn't betray him!" Kirby screeched, voice shooting up an octave. "I was doing what was right! I was—am—I am trying to—"

"Quiet, both of you." Meta Knight sounded too strained for Kirby's liking.

"That's because _you_ suddenly butted in!" Kirby screamed. "_You_ suddenly came! _You_ separated us even more! _You_ keep blaming me for things I don't do! _You_ keep saying I betrayed my sir! _You_ keep just being a busy-body and _you_ can't keep to _yourself_!"

"I-I did not." Elfis seemed shocked at Kirby's outburst. "I-I never did anything like that!"

"So did."

"Quiet, _both of you_!" Both of them fell silent, glaring at each other. "What matters now that is you both still live. Kirby, you didn't...betray me, okay? Elfis, please stop saying such harsh words to Kirby."

They glared at each other.

Kirstie tapped her foot, and remembered what she said.

_"Yeah, I'll **make sure** she'll get **exiled** again..."_

_And I don't lie to myself._

Standing in front of all of them, she made sure she had everyone's attention before speaking. "In any case, Elfis was an Exiled before she hid in this knight's room. She was later put as a prisoner. She escaped again with the same knight, and I think you should know what is coming next."

"_I_ am the king, so _I_ make the rules!" Dedede said heatedly.

"No, you are not. You are not any good king. You are simply a lucky man who is born in a king's bloodline. You have done no test to prove yourself as a great king. All you can do is wave that imbecilic hammer of yours around and you have done nothing to prove yourself. You are nothing more than a lucky, evil king." The truth dawned on the waddle dees. They aimed their spears at Dedede. "We are needing of a new king as well."

"Cardinal Guard Kirstie, stop this foolishness!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Shut up," Kirstie snarled. "We will have an election of sorts to decide the new king. Oh, and don't forget to take his royal robes. He is to be labeled a peasant prisoner."

"Kirstie!" Kirby was flabbergasted. "_What_ are you doing?"

"I'm doing what's right," Kirstie said, whirling around, black plaits flying. "Dedede doesn't deserve to be our king; _and you know it_!"

"What? _No_, I..." Kirby faltered as she stared pityingly at Dedede. "...I guess you might be right, but the new king will have no idea what to do with all of our prisoners who don't deserve to be prisoners. What about Sir Meta Knight and Elfis? The new king will be so disappointed to see there's no great knight of the Castle—!" She nearly said "Castle Dedede", but remembered it was no loner that. She decided to just let it be called the Castle right then.

Kirstie shrugged. "It doesn't matter. If he doesn't know, _we'll_ do it, then. Waddle dees, take them to the prison."

As the "prisoners" were led away, footsteps could be heard in the quiet hallway. Kirby turned to see a girl that looked like Elfis, except she had brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Good day," the girl said. "You must be cardinal guards."

"Sure are," Kirby replied.

"Great. My name is Sifle, and I'm looking for someone who looks like me. I forgot her name. We are...long-lost twins."

"Very good day, Lady Sifle," Kirby said cheerfully. She tapped her chin. "You must be looking for Elfis. Sorry, but we're holding her prisoner for now. We'll be releasing her soon."

Sifle frowned. "Oh, don't worry. Whatever bad thing she did, I'll make sure she _never_ commits it again. I'll be putting her under special care, and you'll never have to deal with her ever again." She smiled. "I only worry for my twin sister. I would not like her to be prisoner."

Kirby stared at Sifle, before bowing deeply. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lady Sifle—but _really_, we need to keep Elfis for quite a large amount of time. She is not to be let go anytime soon. You may stay in one of our guest rooms, though."

Sifle looked disappointed. "I may as well," she sighed. "Please do inform me when she is released." She spun on her heel and went walking down the hallway.

"Room 622!" Kirstie yelled after her. "And 1928!"

"Okay!" Sifle called back.

* * *

Kirby plopped herself in front of her mirror. Gingerly, she brought a finger up to her reflection and tapped it gently. Her pink hair turned slowly into a light gray. Her eyes became crimson. Kirby in the mirror was wearing a dark black cloak, a three-quarter sleeve gray blouse, a black skirt and black tights.

She would have looked like a goth, except she was wearing that dark eyeliner.

"Hello Kirby," the Kirby in the mirror said.

"Hi," Kirby greeted lamely.

"Hi _who_?" the Kirby in the mirror pressed.

"Hi Shadow Kirby," Kirby sighed. Shadow Kirby giggled slightly. "Hi. Really. No bad intentions. Hi."

"Hi," Shadow Kirby said. "So, what's happening over there? Usually you never call for me. Shall I come to your world from the great mirror high in the skies? Or shall I just listen to your woes?"

Kirby wondered why Shadow Kirby spoke like that when she herself didn't. "Um, no. Just listen to me. Is Dark Meta Knight special to you in any way?"

Shadow Kirby's sweet personality shattered. She swung a waist-length strand of hair behind her shoulder, snorting crossly. "_Huh_! That loon? Nope. Not special in _any_ way. In fact, I'd love bashing him up every day. Too bad he's too stuck up in that stupid Carrot Castle. It's a maze as it is already. How am I supposed to find him like that?"

Kirby felt disappointed. They didn't have the bond she and Meta Knight had. "...Oh." She sighed. "Well, Meta Knight's really special to me. He's—uh—my mentor. And recently, I had to...p-put him in p-prison."

"Oh, Kirby!" If Shadow Kirby could, she'd probably would have crushed Kirby in a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear that! What happened?"

"H-He did illegal a-acts." That seemed just fine with Shadow Kirby. "A-And now I don't have m-my mentor, and this really mean girl Elfis, s-she said I _betrayed_ S-Sir Meta Knight. I-I'm sure Sword and Blade hate me too, but I don't know about my sir."

"Such a dick," Shadow Kirby muttered.

"I-I'd hate to think what Shadow Elfis would be like... Hey, Shadow Kirby?"

"Yes?" Shadow Kirby brightened and smiled.

"U-Um.. H-Have you ever seen Shadow Elfis b-before?"

Shadow Kirby looked at me weirdly. "Actually, to be honest, no. I can go search the whole of the Mirror World if you'd like. _And hopefully I'd chance upon Dark Meta, anyway..._" she muttered.

It just occurred to Kirby that Elfis may not have a shadow. Which meant Elfis was something not human. Something that was not right. She gulped.

"Yeah...please do, Shadow Kirby."

"You're welcome!" Shadow Kirby said cheerfully.

"I'll ask you every day, okay?"

"Okay!"

With that, Kirby's features morphed back to normal. Shadow Kirby had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a short note here, I won't be able to update in a while. I have camp soon, which means NO INTERNET WHATSOEVER AND ONLY BORING CAMP ACTIVITIES. Don't blame me, it's compulsory._

_By the way, Elfis gets exiled LATER ON as well and THAT'S where we find out about her sinister plot. However, not now, it's still a long way to go._

_So while I'm here, I'm just going to say PLEASE REVIEW! AND THAT INCLUDES ALL LURKERS!_

_Lurker = people who lurk around. As in, people who follow your story but don't review. Learned that term from a fellow fanfiction author ha._

* * *

Shadow Kirby was running through the levels of Carrot Castle furiously. She had quite a short temper—if it was something to do with people she didn't like. She had scouted all of Moonlight Mansion, nearly every part of Rainbow Road—since it was kind of huge, almost everywhere in Olive Ocean, almost everywhere in Candy Constellation—half of the time she was trying not to fall off of the platforms—and everywhere in Radish Ruins, but no one knew about this "Elfis". She suspected Dark Meta Knight would know. He always knew the things she didn't know and vice versa.

So now, she was currently running through the levels of Carrot Castle furiously, beating up anything in her way. Most of the enemies moved out of the way, not wanting to get punched into a wall or just plain out inhaled.

Finally, she was at the last place of Carrot Castle. Its boss room.

_There are plenty of hiding places beyond the boss room,_ Shadow Kirby thought, collecting the Bomb Ability. She ran down to the door. Mega Titan never listened to her, so she knew she would have to beat him.

As suspected, he was immediately hostile towards Shadow Kirby, as she had much similarities with Kirby. Mega Titan _hated_ Kirby for prancing on his pride and beating it down. Shadow Kirby also had a very short temper with the bosses of the places.

The battle started with Mega Titan roaring and sending his fists towards Shadow Kirby. She ducked and rolled across the floor, summoned up a bombs and hurled at Mega Titan repeatedly, who was being pushed back every second. He retaliated and sent his fists flying towards her again, and she dodged expertly, throwing a bomb straight at his face. His face, his one only fragile spot, burned madly and he was sent flying towards the electrified walls. He shrieked in pain, not expecting that to happen. Once he was injured, the battle for Shadow Kirby would be too easy.

Repeating her dodging and then attacking tactic, Mega Titan felt himself wearing out. He clenched his fists. Of _course_ the same opponent would know his tactics! He was stupid for not changing them and expecting his opponent to fail this time.

With a final shriek, Mega Titan sent his fists and himself flying towards Shadow Kirby.

She dodged.

Mega Titan fell to the ground limply. He blinked as he waited for Shadow Kirby to attack him again.

She didn't.

Instead, Shadow Kirby stood, watching him pityingly. Mega Titan heaved himself off of the ground, staring at Shadow Kirby somewhat huffily. He could _never_ beat this fiend, could he?

"I've lost again, so what do you want from me?" Mega Titan asked in his robotic voice.

"Tell me where Dark Meta Knight is," Shadow Kirby replied.

"He's in the room after this one," Mega Titan replied monotonously, being the robot he was.

"How do I access it?" Shadow Kirby asked.

Using the last bit of his strength, Mega Titan forced open a door at the back of the arena. Shadow Kirby, upon seeing this, smiled brightly and walked to it. Before she did, she looked at him oddly, before saying, "Doesn't anyone come and heal you?"

Mega Titan guffawed. "Are you asking that on impulse?"

"No, because I care," Shadow Kirby said. "Now, does anyone come heal you?"

"No, I am built with an Automatic Healing System. Now go before the door closes."

Shadow Kirby stared at him for a while before turning and leaving through the door. Mega Titan watched her go a little sadly. He had been somewhat hoping she would be nice and help him heal up, since he hated being left on the ground like that.

As the door closed, Shadow Kirby slowly brought out a cellphone.

"Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Green Kirby? Yeah, can you come over to Carrot Castle and help Mega Titan heal? Thanks."

* * *

"Hell-_o_," Shadow Kirby growled as she stepped in the room full of crates.

"Ohh." It was definitely Dark Meta Knight.

"Where _were_ you all this time? Hiding in this pokey old shitty place?" Shadow Kirby demanded.

"That's about all, isn't it?" Dark Meta Knight said, shrugging. "I've just been hiding. From you. And others. Mostly you, but the others scare me too." He stretched.

"Fuck," Shadow Kirby announced. She was a lot more loose with language than Kirby—they _were_ opposites.

It was quiet for a while and Shadow Kirby just stood at the entrance (and exit), blocking most of the light. Dark Meta Knight squinted at the rays of light that managed to escape. He—like all Shadows—preferred the dark to the light. He had been quite happily staying in the dark for a few days, protected by Mega Titan, until Shadow Kirby successfully managed to beat him down and force him to reveal Dark Meta Knight's location. "Are you irritated?"

Shadow Kirby, also disliking the light, swung the door shut. Shadows had excellent night vision so they were able to view each other perfectly. Eyes darkening, she folded her arms. "Irritated to the max."

The two usually didn't speak with each other unless they felt like irritating each other, and that was rarely. Shadow Kirby only occasionally tried to search the whole of Mirror World for Dark Meta Knight simply because she was _bored_ and needed to fight someone. While that happened, she had became an eternal rival of the Hands, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and would usually run through the whole of Candy Constellation to defeat them for her sadistic pleasures. "Well, I _do_ apologize, but you scare me, since every time you're looking for a fight. Unless you want to hide, too. Mega Titan should be healing up nicely, since I improved his Automatic Healing System," Dark Meta Knight replied.

Saying nothing, Shadow Kirby walked over and sat on a nearby crate. She began organizing her thoughts carefully. She decided Dark Meta Knight _would_ know if Elfis truly existed or not. "Hey, uh..." It felt odd asking him a question, but she shook her head. Something was definitely not right, between both worlds, and she needed to confirm it. "Is there a Shadow Elfis around?"

"No," was the immediate reply. Shadow Kirby's head snapped to his direction. Dark Meta Knight was facing the sealed door that only Mega Titan could open. He was trying not to look at Shadow Kirby, reasons even Shadow Kirby did not know. "I have never ever encountered a Shadow Elfis. This is suspicious, anyway. Elfis is the opposite of Sifle, meaning that this 'Elfis' must be the opposite of Lady Sifle."

"_Lady_ Sifle?" Shadow Kirby echoed. "Since when were you so respectful?"

"Since just now. Everyone calls her that, so it caught on! Now keep quiet and _don't you make that face, Shadow Kirby_." She stifled her laughter. "Anyways, La—I mean _Sifle_ is from the other world, the world of the Lights. I believe that Elfis is the Shadow."

"Your theory may not be correct," Shadow Kirby said dryly, standing up once again, cloak being dragged off of the crate. "Light and Shadow are only two-thirds. You know the last one. She may be _that last one-third_."

"Impossible," Dark Meta Knight spluttered. "Why would she? There is apparently no connection from _that_ world to any of these worlds, so don't bother thinking like that."

"Whatever you say. Anyway, thanks for your not-so-helpful help," Shadow Kirby huffed, striding towards the door. Dark Meta Knight forced his head away, looking at the side. Shadow Kirby frowned. "What. Do I look horrible to look at?"

Dark Meta Knight was startled. "Well...uh, kind of?"

Shadow Kirby snorted. "Just to let you know, you look awful and horrendous too, so it's okay."

The door flung open, then promptly closed.

* * *

Deptuna, a female waddle dee, was ordered by Kirby to serve a lady named Sifle. She was extremely nervous after hearing she was a special guest. She would screw this up! She knew she would! Gulping, Deptuna reached Room 622. _Probably the worst moment of my life__._ She knocked on the door. "U-Um, permission to enter?" she mumbled softly.

She heard a great yawn—yet, to Deptuna, it seemed somewhat fascinating and elegant—and the reply was, "Come in."

In her panic, Deptuna forgot the password. Swallowing hard, she thought furiously, before she organized her thoughts properly and pressed it in. _1918_..? When she clicked it, in went red, emitting a vicious "BEEP!" from it. Deptuna yelped. She covered her mouth and retyped it. _1928?_ She clicked enter. It turned green and with a friendly "Beep!" and Deptuna opened the door.

"L-Lady Sifle? Um, good morning. I know you've just woken up, but I-I was told to be your servant for the time you are here." _I hope this woman is leaving soon,_ Deptuna added sullenly. "A-And I was told to tell you that...um, your twin sister E-Elfis is allowed to be v-visited."

"Thank you very much. What might be your name?" Sifle said, slipping out of the bed. Deptuna thought she looked pretty.

"M-My name? Uhm..." For a moment, even Deptuna herself forgot her own name. Then quickly, she composed herself. "D-Deptuna. My name is Deptuna."

"Thank you very much, Deptuna. I will be there in thirty minutes. Please inform your...well, leaders."

Deptuna couldn't be gladder as she strode out of the door, after saying a "Goodbye and good day!" but still! She had done her job perfectly! And this Lady Sifle wasn't a witchy old hag, but was a nice kind young lady! Deptuna considered herself lucky. She had to serve such a pleasant woman. It could be worse.

But as Deptuna strolled down to go report back to the cardinal guards, she passed by the prison cells. She forced herself to look at Elfis. Somehow, it seemed right for her to inform Elfis that Sifle was coming to visit her. "U-Um... Miss Elfis?"

Elfis' head snapped up to the timid female waddle dee that stood in front of her cell. "What would it be?"

"Y-You have a visitor, in about thirty m-minutes."

"Who?"

"L-Lady Sifle..." Deptuna muttered. And suddenly, she felt completely unsafe. Elfis grinned at Deptuna wolfishly. "Is there anything you want?" Deptuna asked uncertainly, staring at Elfis. "I-I was given permission to—"

"What I want is to be out of this horrible prison cell," Elfis sighed. "I have a destiny, to be exiled again. It _will_ happen, one way or another. If I am to be saved or forced to leave, then it shall be that way... In any case, you _cannot_ do anything for me, little waddle dee. All you can do is be a usual minion of the manipulative cardinal guards, allowing them to bend you to their will, and that's all you can do before I finally put an end to this whole game."

And then suddenly, Deptuna felt irritated by Elfis' smug speech. Standing up straighter than she had ever stood before, Deptuna held her head high and snorted snobbishly. "Put an _end_ to this whole game? Why, do you think of destroying this whole castle, or taking over it yourself? Dream on. _Ten against one and you are done_," she said, remembering an old rhyme that she learnt in her childhood. "Maybe I shouldn't have offered. You know, after you've told me this, you probably won't get released."

Elfis snorted. "_It's all destiny..._"

* * *

Kirstie was dragging Kirby down to Aprile's Pie Shop. Kirby wanted to refuse, but she knew, what as worse than a angry Kirstie was a determined Kirstie. Allowing herself to be dragged, they finally reached Aprile's Pie Shop. Uncertainly, Kirby clicked the service bell.

"Comin'..." called a voice. Aprile dragged herself to the counter, smiling drowsily. "Good mornin'."

Aprile was a relatively short girl with dark brown hair down to her chest. She didn't get angry easily and was usually happy all the time. And she could bake pies, _obviously_.

Kirstie cleared her throat. "Good morning, Aprile. I would prefer it if you didn't speak like that. Anyway, I'd like to order a pumpkin pie and a watermelon pie."

Aprile shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Six silver coins."

That was the way they used money—bronze, silver and gold coins. Bronze having the least value and gold having the most. Ten bronze coins is one silver coin and ten silver coins is one gold coin.

"That's rather expensive. More expensive than when I usually come. Four silver coins more, if I am correct," Kirstie calculated. "Why should the watermelon pie be so high-priced, Aprile?"

"A pumpkin pie is easy to make, but a watermelon pie _isn't_," Aprile said, accepting the money—which happened to be a full gold coin. She handed over four silver coins back. "Anyway, it's coming. Hang on a sec, will you?"

Aprile turned around and grabbed a pumpkin pie and a watermelon pie off of the shelf. "No one comes so early in the morning," Aprile said dryly. "Not at seven in the morning, at least. Why do you need to be so early? Usually you come at eight."

Kirstie took the pies and handed the watermelon pie to Kirby, and began to thoughtfully chew at her pumpkin pie. "Well, today we're rather busy, and at eight we have to _begin_ work. It's because the king is missing, and we intend to start an election as soon as possible. However, we must first free Meta Knight and take care of the Elfis problem. Though it is not big, since Sifle, her twin sister, is here to take care of her."

Aprile nodded thoughtfully. "Ah well. I see you're busy. But I'll be busy once the sun rises a bit more."

"You have too much money. You should go on a vacation."

"No thanks." Aprile waved it off dismissively. "Oh yeah. I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Something fell from the sky," Aprile said solemnly. "Right above the castle. Where that mirror is."

"Oh crap," Kirstie said immediately. "Well, never mind. We'll investigate it afterwards. After we're done with this total mess that Dedede created. Let's go, Kirby."

* * *

_And that would be the end of chapter four. Yep, Aprile is another one of my OCs based off one of my classmates. Also, she's born in April. No kidding. _

_Anyway, that will be all. Again, please review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Sifle walked down to Elfis' prison cell, grimacing as she reached it. Elfis turned to look at Sifle, before snorting. "Why, such a stupid _coincidence_. _You_ are here. Here to thwart my plans, are you not? I wonder what you told them. Perhaps that we are related, since we look so alike," Elfis scoffed.

Despite her harsh words, Sifle remained unfazed. "Of course I'm here to _thwart your plans_," she said softly. "You're doing the wrong thing, and I wish you'd realize it. You're endangering so much people. I told them...that we were twins. They believed me, of course. But...once they see through that, then _you_ will be in danger, Elfis. In fact, you are...you are not even called Elfis. You are something much more dangerous than just a plain _Elfis_."

"You're right. You know, Sifle, I'm pretty surprised no one knew _I'm a Shadow_," Elfis sneered. "It was so obvious."

"That poem," Sifle muttered. "_A black ring around the iris, definitely a Shadow nothing amiss._ A horrible poem, I must say. Oh well. It's about time that I took you back to the Mirror World, Shadow Sifle."

Elfis flinched. "Don't call me that!" she snarled. "It makes me seem like I'm a part of you. We're just two-thirds, and you know so. And besides, take me to the Mirror World you cannot."

Sifle flinched, looking at Elfis, horrified. "You can't tell me you're—?"

"I _am_, Sifle. And that's that. The Mirror World is no longer where I am supposed to reside. I am simply _like that_—and unfortunately, you can change nothing. I have done something to myself to allow myself to no longer to just be a Shadow. You are looking at something much more, Sifle."

"Even if you are no longer a proper Shadow, I can still bring you back to the Mirror World, and have you sealed forever," Sifle said calmly, taking a step forward closer to the cell. "You can't run from me. I'm the Light, and you're the Shadow. You reside in the Mirror World, no matter what you are now. I don't even care what you are now. I'll bring you to Candy Constellation and seal you up forever, and then you'll just be there. In your own world."

"I don't want to be in my own world. _Understand my words_! I'm no longer a Shadow! I'm something much more. It's just a little game to me. I will have control to this Castle one time. And you, Sifle, will be _nothing_ in my way."

"Don't say things that you can't accomplish," Sifle said boldly. "You may no longer be a Shadow, but you once were. You were once born by a Shadow, in the Mirror World. So whatever you are now, it does not change the fact your homeland is still the Mirror World. You are coming with me once everything is over."

"Dream on, Lighty," Elfis muttered.

"Fine then, _Shadow Sifle_."

"Don't call me that!"

"But you are," Sifle said dubiously. "In any case, I will be leaving now. Good day to you, and your plans."

* * *

"She's so adorable. Isn't she?" Aprile cooed. Kirby blinked back at Aprile. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

"What's that again?"

"A seal. I found her near the Icy Plains." That explained a lot. "She was injured and all that cliche stuff and I decided to be heroic and try to save her. I named her Nunkkoch." Aprile patted the harp seal again. "She looks like the traveling type. Maybe I could get her to send messages for me. She's so adorable." Finally, Aprile turned back to Kirby. "You were going to Marissa's, weren't you?"

"Spell-Casting and Charm Shop. Yes, that's where I'm headed to." Marissa, known as the Castle Witch often, was a witch who created Charms to be used. Kirby felt the need to go there and get a Charm which protected her from Shadows. Marissa was around Aprile's size and waist length hair tied into a single plait. Very snappy. "I need to go there."

Aprile nodded. "I know. She and I are friends." She picked up a veg and bacon pie. "Give this to her and say it's from me, will you? She adores veg and bacon. I hope she hasn't eaten yet."

While Aprile packed the pie in a box, Kirby turned her attention to Nunkkoch. The harp seal stared back. Right now, it was white and fluffy, but it wouldn't be so white later on. Kirby bit her bottom lip. Whatever. Aprile found anything cute so long as she believed it was cute.

Finally, Aprile handed the box to Kirby. "Have a nice visit," she called.

Kirby walked uncertainly down to the Spell-Casting and Charm Shop. It became less crowded, and when she reached the shop, only a few people were at the other shops. Kirby saw Marissa, and waved uncertainly, before handing over the pie. "From Aprile."

"I would expect so. Greetings, Kirby. What may I do for you today?" Marissa asked, tilting her witch hat backwards, so she could see Kirby better. "Oh my. You've grown so much. I really wonder what help I could be to you."

"Everything," Kirby sighed. "You have a talent none of us do."

"True, that," Marissa mused. "But I cannot help you if you seek to do something not in this dimension."

"I want a Charm that will protect me from Shadows."

Marissa flinched, jumping out of her seat and taking a step back. She looked at Kirby, observing the pink-haired girl carefully. "There are no Shadows in this world," she said, crossing her arms. "You have no use for a Shadow Safe Charm, Kirby. In fact, they are hard to make therefore it is sold at a high price."

Kirby sighed. "How much?"

"Twenty gold coins," Marissa replied.

"I have twenty-five," Kirby replied. "Give me the Shadow Safe Charm and I'll pay you an extra five gold coins. _Please_, Marissa? I have an awful feeling that something to do with the Shadows will happen. Besides, something wrong is going on and I don't intend to leave it at that."

Marissa kept quiet, before turning around and digging through drawers, shelves, and searching through her cluttered desk. She picked up a perfect round pitch black square with a white jewel on top. "Don't use it anyhow," Marissa said seriously. "It's the second last one I have. And...there are no Shadows in this world, so don't worry, please."

Kirby handed over the twenty gold coins. "Thank you, Marissa."

Dumbfounded, Marissa pushed Kirby's hand away. "Where is my extra five gold coins?" she asked primly.

"Please, I was only joking, Marissa. That five gold coins is all I have left. I spent them all on preparations. Kirstie has a lot and will lend me, but I'm afraid I'll get used to lending her the money and will just end up taking all of her savings."

"...I was the one joking," the witch said softly. "Go, take the Charm for free. No one buys them, anyway. Be safe, Kirby. I hope you never have to use that Charm."

"Thank you so much, Marissa," Kirby said quietly.

* * *

"Ohh. _Okay_. Guess what. I replaced his memory and made him think he was—is—a buffoon at the circus. I told him he got lost."

This was Marissa's not-so-fabulous tale of her story. It was Camping Night, the night where all residents of the castle were thrown out and forced to camp outside.

"That's a lame way of dealing with someone," Kirstie huffed, slouching back against the wall, exhausted. "Stupid Camping Night."

"Then why don't you just abandon that rule? Dedede's no longer king. You cardinal guards basically _make up_ the new king," Marissa pointed out.

"Wish I could. Can't. Obviously. The Camping Night is compulsory, set by our ancestors from ages ago. It was a test for soldiers to be brave when they needed to be, in case there was no roof over their heads, _ever_. They also pull stupid tricks like filling the grounds with water in case a flood decides to just _come_. They use vacuum cleaners as a pretend tornado. They use a _heck_ of a lot of light and make sure the water sources are cut off to pretend it's a drought. They get stupid prick moles to go shake the ground as an earthquake. They do a combination of _that_ and a fake storm as a pretend typhoon. All because they want us soldiers to be 'brave'. They don't really want that. They're just sadists."

"Ohmigosh you're right!" Marissa gasped.

Kirstie groaned and slumped even further down the wall. "Just _what_ are you talking about _now_?"

Marissa shook her head. "Oh no no no no no... You see, I kind of thought you were lying about the trick part but I just realized they're holding buckets above us and behind you there are a bunch of hoses. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this odd setting."

"'Sokay. There are a truckload of hoses behind you too," Kirstie replied boredly.

"Oh. Are there? ...Okay then. Is the pretend flood bad?"

"No, you'll just get drenched. Won't go any higher than knee-high—"

"With you slumped against the wall, you're going to drown even if it's just knee-high."

"—when you're sitting down cross-legged," Kirstie finished, glaring at Marissa. "You'll get drenched because you'll _definitely_ trip and fall at least once. We always do. If you don't, you'll be accused of wearing suction boots underneath or something stupid like that."

"Oh my gosh. That's terrible!" Marissa exclaimed, turning to a rather silent Kirby. "Why aren't you talking, madam? _Hm_?"

Kirby looked accusingly at Marissa. She pointed to her mouth then to Marissa back and forth.

The witch was clueless.

Kirstie burst out laughing, hitting her head against the wall.

"Oh, I did a Silent on you? Sorry! Could have wrote it out for me. I'll do a Recover now."

"D-Don't," Kirstie said through gasps of air from her laughter.

"Why not?"

"T-They—_hahaha_—are filling up the place_—__aha ha ha ha ha_—with water soon," Kirstie managed to say. "D-Don't wanna trip while s-saying the sp-spell."

"Why?"

"D-Distractions for spell—_oh my god my sides hurt so much_—c-can cause the spell to—_ow that really hurts stop that you stupid stomach_—malfunction and—_how many times to I have to tell you stop hurting already!_—can even c-cause the c-contrary s-sometimes," Kirstie said, gasping for air.

Marissa gave her a blank look. "Oh. True, that. Are you talking to your stomach?"

Kirstie looked at Marissa accusingly. "Y-Yes, I am."

"O...kay."

A loud _whiirrr_ was heard and followed by a loud gushing sound. Kirstie, too absorbed in her laughing, couldn't be bothered to climb up the ivy in an attempt to avoid the filling of the water. Marissa shivered. Wow. It _was_ pretty cold at night. Well, only Kirstie—among the three of them—had ever done the Camping Night before.

Kirby narrowed her eyes and tugged on Marissa's sleeve, before pointing to her mouth again. "What Kirstie said is right. If it malfunctions then your voice won't come back to you for another week."

The pink-haired girl shook her head furiously.

"You want me to take the risk?"

A nod of the head.

"...If you say so."

Marissa stood up and began rapidly forming words, looking at Kirby's cerulean eyes as she did so. A long string of words were formed from her mouth and Kirby listened, waiting for the end.

Kirstie's eyes widened, but didn't say anything. Marissa's spell had already started. She knew is she interrupted, it could malfunction still.

The Recover went on. Marissa closed her eyes and kept chanting.

"_...And so, I pray to you, Remove this Silent from K_—"

Just as she was about to reach the end, a strong wave of water hit her ankles, causing Marissa to trip and fall with a loud yelp. She still continued.

"—_irby!_"

Kirstie stared at Kirby. "So? Talk."

Kirby opened her mouth.

Nothing came out.

"I knew you shouldn't have done it," Kirstie sighed. "Should have waited until the 'flood' was over."

Marissa knelt by Kirby. "Oh, Kirby, I'm so sorry..."

Kirby shook her head, smiling. _It's okay,_ she mouthed.

"...You're stuck under the Silent status for a week."

_It's okay._

"Don't say it's okay! You can't speak because of me—"

Kirby, in a fit of anger, grabbed a chalk from her soaked bag and wrote on the wall. _It's my fault! I made you do the Recover, and you didn't want to, but I forced you to! That's why it's okay and it's not your fault!_

Marissa looked at Kirby. The pink-haired girl wrote on, this time gentler.

_It's not that I need to speak anyway._

She was wrong.

* * *

_Boosh. Author's note because I feel like it. :3  
_

_So BOOM. Elfis—or Shadow Sifle, should I say—is a Shadow! But she's more than just a mere Shadow! Sifle seems quite unfazed though. That's the way she is._

_Have I ever mentioned to you I love Kirstie? Well, now I have._

_That's all for today. Yeah, I'm actually grounded/banned, but you know... I always have my ways... *evil laugh*_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay guys I don't think I mentioned but Camping Night is held in the castle yards on the ground floor. The wall Kirstie was laughing against is just one of those...walls on the exterior. Get me?_

* * *

Not being able to speak wasn't hard for Kirby. It was beyond hard. Most of the time she forgot she was Silenced and ended up looking like an idiot (this caused Kirstie to burst into laughter several times). The pretend flood lasted very long and Kirby could hardly sleep with the water rushing around.

They had decided to be pricks and put it up to knee-high while standing.

It was midnight when the moving of crates and some yells could be heard. Kirby opened her eyes blearily. Bandana Dee climbed onto the crates which created a small platform. She was a waddle dee with long ginger hair, blue eyes and a blue bandana which sat nicely on her head. She was terrifyingly arrogant, extremely superior-like, and had an inferiority complex.

"Listen up 'ere, all campers!" Bandana Dee yelled, her strong voice carrying out through all the yards. "It's Leader Bandana Dee if ya can't see me. Anyway, because of some classified reasons, Camping Night gonna become Camping Week. Means that we'll have the drills but all for a week. Capiche?"

"Yeah!" one of the waddle dees called.

"If he can understand, then everyone can understand!" Bandana Dee declared.

Kirstie, wheezing, stood up. The sloshing of water could be heard. The flood would not be over for hours (the castle seemed to like doing the flood the most, therefore held most of the time and for the longest of times).

"Who gave the classified info?" she asked.

"Heh. One of the leaders," Bandana Dee replied. "I was just told to pass it on. The message, I mean."

"Proxy?"

"Uhm?"

"Like, another person told you to tell it to you guys but it's not from the real messenger but the real messenger is busy or something so he told another person to give you guys the message. Proxy."

"Uh..." Bandana Dee whispered to some of the waddle dees. They had a relatively short conversation before Bandana Dee turned back to the crowd. "Yes, proxy. He said it was from one of the leaders. Classified info. Can't tell the whole crowd. Sorry."

Kirby watched mutely—this was going to be a very horrible week. Of silence.

* * *

"I have some Sticky's," Kirstie announced, holding up a jar of candy.

"What flavor?" Marissa asked.

"Disco rock."

"Sour?"

"Sweet," Kirstie replied, popping one in her mouth. "It was a present from Magurika. The chef waddle dee who makes Sticky's."

Kirby watched quietly in a corner. She got up, slightly splashing the water around her. _Ugh_. The water had been around for a long time. She pointed down the hallways, signaling she wanted to go take a stroll. With permission from both of them, Kirby bolted and began running down the busy yards.

She soon reached a quiet place. She recognized it as one of the castle's courtyards. She took a deep breath in. She used to train and spar with others here, under the guidance of her sir, Meta Knight. She used to laugh and play with her fellow apprentices, Sword and Blade. She used to whine about training and sparring too much.

Were those days over?

_Yes,_ Kirby thought solemnly, leaning against a pillar. _Those days are long over._

The _thump thump thump_ of shoes didn't even make her turn around. Kirby didn't want to face anyone at that moment. Not in the courtyard, her favorite place, at least.

"Kirby!"

That sounded too much familiar.

"Oh gosh Kirby, turn around already."

Kirby closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought it's Camping...something."

Kirby took a deep breath.

"I needed to tell you something."

Kirby exhaled slowly.

"Oh, _**holy hell**_ Kirby! _**Just turn the fuck around so I can tell you what I know**_!"

The next moment, a pair of hands seized her shoulder and jerked her to the left. Kirby gasped, eyes shooting open in surprise. She saw the irate Shadow in front of her—Shadow Kirby had been trying to tell her something and Kirby had been trying to just _be alone_. Stepping backwards, Kirby began her apology, but was stopped when Shadow Kirby held up a hand.

"No more distractions now. Do you know how unpleasing it is, when you fall down from the mirror above the skies? Then you land on a sharp roof, and next thing you know, waddle dees are pointing their spears at you. I inhaled one of those sharp things and got the Spear Ability, then whomped all of them, then I ran to try and find you _and there are countless waddle dees_! I beat them all, of course, then I found you, then you don't pay attention to me, and after _all_ the hard work I've done, _**you don't pay attention to me**_, but instead do your stupid deep breathing exercises."

Shadow Kirby thought for a moment.

"So you better pay attention to me now."

Kirby wanted to speak, but simply nodded.

"Good. Great. Anyway, there's no Shadow Elfis in the Mirror World. So Elfis must be a Shadow herself. She could have changed her name so people wouldn't know she's the Shadow... But that's all I can say."

_What?_ Kirby thought.

"Yeah...so what do you think?"

Kirby gritted her teeth. _Ugh_. She wasn't expecting to see anyone while in the courtyard, so she hadn't brought a notepad with her. Her hand slipped into her belt pouch, fumbling for anything to write. She hadn't brought any useful stuff. Ugh. Dammit.

"Hello~?"

In a last-ditch attempt, Kirby pointed to her mouth and shook her head.

Shadow Kirby blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "What? You can't talk to me? Why not?"

Kirby winced. How to explain a witch accidentally Silenced her with only motions? She repeated the same action many times, hoping Shadow Kirby would get it right.

But in the end, Shadow Kirby only suspected her even more. She steadily glared at Kirby. "Look, if you don't want to listen, you don't have to... It's fine with me. But, as you know, I'm only trying to help you solve this case. You could turn it down if you like." She didn't sound at all pleased. Kirby wasn't at all pleased. This was horrible. _She needed to talk_.

"The poor thing can't even talk, so why bother?" a voice chimed in softly.

"Who's there?" Shadow Kirby demanded. Kirby flinched against the wall. She hadn't heard this voice before.

"Only me," said a girl, stepping out of the shadows. She had pitch black hair and crimson eyes like Shadow Kirby's. She looked very pretty. "I apologize. I have been listening to your conversation. But it seemed very interesting, you see."

"Who are you?"

"...You will know," the girl said, sighing. "You will always know. You people always have a way with your things."

"So? Kirby can't talk? How do you know that?"

The black-haired girl smiled faintly at them. "I was watching. I apologize, Kirby. But I was watching. The witch wanted to Silence a bird for a test but you got in the way, saying the bird should not suffer for her test. Then Kirby was struck, and was Silenced, but they did not know it until later."

"How do you know?" Kirby wanted to ask, but nothing came out. Just mouthing. Kirby gritted her teeth.

"I can read lips," the girl offered. "I know because...because I was there."

"I didn't see you," Kirby mouthed.

"...I made myself invisible. Of course you could not see me," the girl replied.

Shadow Kirby stepped in again. "_What_ are you?" she demanded, flinging a lock of gray hair behind her left shoulder. "You can turn invisible. You look young, but you can already read lips. _So what are you_?"

The girl was quick to reply. "I am a ghost."

Kirby cringed. The girl was a _ghost_. They had been talking to a ghost. She had been mouthing to a ghost. "What is your name?"

"Jigon," the girl replied. She gasped suddenly. "Oh. I am sorry. But I _must_ go...now, actually."

With that, Jigon tore away, running furiously down the courtyard. Kirby only stared after her. Shadow Kirby gritted her teeth huffily. The ghost came and left as quickly as a flash. No, that would not be happening. Shadow Kirby grabbed Kirby's arm and ran after Jigon.

It became darker and darker and Kirby was even more scared. However, her Shadow was not. In fact, her Shadow was running down the hallway gleefully. The dark, the dark, the dark! How she _loved_ the dark so! And with her excellent night vision, _nothing_ was stopping her.

Eventually, they could see Jigon again, her crimson eyes flashing. Now Kirby actually absorbed her better, she could see Jigon was wearing a long black dress. Jigon looked at them cautiously, taking a step back.

"Don't follow me."

"Of course I'm following you. You've got something to do with Elfis, so I'm following you."

"E-Elfis? ...Oh, you must mean Shadow Sifle." Jigon sighed. "Indeed...I _do_ have something to do with Elfis, but indirectly. It is...not me who gave her the power to trap the Binder. It is one of my kind."

"The Binder!" Shadow Kirby gasped. "Oh my gosh! That explains so much! That's why! That's why she's much stronger than Sifle herself! But...But why did you do that, Jigon?"

Jigon shook her head. "I said I did not. One of my kind did. They thought Shadow Sifle deserved it, so they gave her the power to trap the Binder."

"What is the Binder!" Kirby wanted to yell.

Jigon seemed to notice this. "The Binder is the last third of the thirds of one whole. They are what they're called: they bind Light and Shadow.

"But if one of the other thirds defeat the Binder, they can trap the Binder by tapping their forehead and turning them into a bracelet. If that happens, the one who trapped the Binder will be stronger than the other third. I don't know why anyone would want to do this, but Shadow Sifle is more than just a mere Shadow."

"So what does she want by, well, defeating Sifle? There's not much prize to that," Shadow Kirby muttered.

"I'm not sure, but she has a plan in her head, and if she manages to execute it, it will be disastrous. And I am asking you...to, please, save the Binder. You can do that by ripping the Binder's bracelet off of Shadow Sifle's wrist." Jigon jerked backwards. "Ouch... I _must_ be going now. I will see you some other time."

Jigon was gone at the speed of light. Kirby stared in shock after her. So this was happening, and it was disastrous.

Shadow Kirby tapped the Light's shoulder. "Uhm... I think Jigon forgot to mention one last bit."

Kirby looked at her Shadow and nodded.

"Well... you see, the Binder's bracelet can't be taken off so easily." Shadow Kirby cleared her throat uneasily. "In this case, Elfis must be near someone whom she loves. You see, love is _key_. She doesn't love anyone in the present right now, but we can get her to! And once she's near, we could ambush her and rip off the bracelet. Her Binder will be set free then we can gather Sifle to banish her to the Mirror World. And... I heard she's pretty fond of Meta Knight."

Kirby shook her head slightly. Elfis probably didn't _love_ Meta Knight, but liked.

"Oh... She's not fond at all?"

Another shake.

"So she just likes him a bit."

A furious nod.

Shadow Kirby laughed uneasily. "Well, we'll just put them together! It's that easy. Once we explain everything to Kirstie, Kirstie will know. Then we can make Elfis an Exiled again, then she can stay in Meta Knight's room. We could put a camera inside there to see how they're doing. And then after that... once they're close enough... ambush!"

Kirby nodded. She got up to get back to the yards.

* * *

"Oh, hi Kirby! And Shadow Kirby!" Marissa greeted. "How are you?"

"Bad!" Kirby wanted to yell. "We've found out everything about Elfis!" she wanted to continue. But no, she was Silenced, and she could only mouth things.

"Well," Shadow Kirby said in a businesslike tone, "we have discovered all about Elfis. She is Shadow Sifle. She is wearing the Binder's bracelet, making her stronger than Sifle herself. It can only be removed when she is near a loved one. So our plan is..."

...

After explaining, Kirstie's eyes widened. "Oh! Okay. I get it. I get that. But right now... it's Camping Week. It's not really appropriate for me to suddenly just make an announcement to the prison, and we couldn't keep an eye on her."

Shadow Kirby sighed. "What about I check the camera?"

"In the room? Okay. The camera room is on the third level. You'll find it... eventually." Kirstie laughed. "Anyways, just type in E456 and you should get the cameras to Meta Knight's apartment. Oh, and, here."

Kirstie searched through her bags, then brought out a shining, golden badge with the words "APPOINTED STAFF" imprinted on it.

"Wear this. Once you wear it, none of our guards will attack you," Kirstie said, grinning. Shadow Kirby accepted it and pinned it on the front of her shirt. "Good luck. I'll make the announcement right now."

* * *

"Elfis," Kirstie said, folding her arms. "And Oh Respected Knight, Meta Knight."

"Yes?" Elfis asked gloomily.

"Both of you are hereby released. However... while Meta Knight can still remain in the castle, Elfis, you are an Exiled. You must leave within two hours," Kirstie said, trying to sound as icy as possible. "There is no further investigation that we need. Elfis, if you need a trip to some place on Popstar, you may go to the Mini Blimp Port and say your destination. Thank you very much. Have a good day."

The two guard waddle dees unlocked their prison cells. Elfis dashed out immediately to Meta Knight. Kirstie grinned and hid behind a wall that happened to be very nicely built there, and watched them.

Elfis teared up. "I'm an Exiled again," she whispered. "I don't want to leave again."

"You're not," Meta Knight said firmly. "I'm taking you in again."

"But... But you can't—!" Elfis yelled. "I'll get you into trouble again. I'm so sorry, Meta Knight."

"No, it's okay. We're just... friends, okay?"

"It's okay."

"Well, you're staying with me again. Your stuff is with me, so it's fine, right?" Meta Knight said sharply.

Elfis sniffed, looking up at Meta Knight.

"You're a nice person."

"I'm just normal. The others are just plain out mean."

Elfis giggled. "I'll agree with you there."

Kirstie rolled her eyes, straightening herself. Oh yeah, Elfis? Was she still going to say that when _she_ was the mean and sinister one?


	7. Chapter 7

_Um. So. Hi._

_FIRST TIME USING POV DEAL WITH IT_

_That's all._

* * *

Camping night flew by and Kirby was relieved when she could speak again. After having Marissa apologize a quadrillion times, they left to their apartments again. Kirby offered her Shadow to stay with her for the time being, but Shadow Kirby insisted she could wander around, perfectly fine.

Grabbing the nearest calendar notebook, Kirby checked if she had anything going on. She rolled her eyes when she saw the day was empty. It was going to be boring, she already knew.

With Kirstie out delivering paperwork to the respective knight and guards, Kirby was bored in the apartment. Marissa was visiting, but all she was doing was inspecting their bedrooms. And if you talked to her while she was doing that, you would get short replies. Kirby decided it wasn't worth it.

"I'm going out, Marissa," Kirby called, standing up. The small witch poked her head out from Kirstie's bedroom.

"Sure!" she chirped, then retreated back to inspect.

Kirby threw on the nearest jacket she saw. It was getting colder, and it looked like winter was coming soon. Kirby stepped outside of the apartment, made sure to lock it, and wandered down the hallway. It was, as usual, very boring, and even more now since the former king had been locked up, never to see the throne again, much less be the king. Kirby let out a troubled sigh. What Kirstie said had been right, but now they were stuck. They had no king, and they needed one very soon, in case of... political matters.

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened as she realized what they could do. Why not gather people from the castle and village to have a vote? Obviously, the person with most votes would be the king. Kirby threw her hands up, beaming brightly as she ran down the hallway for not much reason (if any, it was just for being carefree).

* * *

**Meta Knight POV:**

My eyes wandered towards the desk wondered if I could grab the pen sitting there without making any noise. Impossible, since I would have to push that chair. I grabbed a cane my grandfather used to use until he passed away and stretched it over the chair—

_BAM!_

"Heeey, Meta Knight!"

Startled, I dropped the cane with a loud _CLANG_ and swerved my head to see Kirstie entering the room with a stack of paper in her hands. She was beaming brilliantly at me, and sauntered over.

"Well. Um. Hello, Kirstie."

"Hi!" she exclaimed again, dropping the stack of papers on the desk. I looked in horror as the pen was squashed. That was my _only_ working pen in the apartment, since, you know, I never really had to use pens before. I wanted to get it to test my handwriting.

"Kirstie, what are you doing?"

The girl smiled at me brilliantly. "Well! You see, since Dedede is around to do paperwork and stuff like that, we're having the high-class guards do it—you're included. There's a lot of paperwork to do, too, you know. I need it to be finished by tomorrow morning, 'kay? I'll say at about eleven. In the morning."

I looked at her, squinting, deciding whether she was spouting the truth or some lies. "When are we getting a new king?"

Kirstie paused, as if pondering over this. She set her hands on her hips. "Well, I was thinking about that. As soon as possible. I think that we'll hold the king thing at maybe in a few months time."

"_What_?"

"Don't be stupid. We'll have to gather boys and men, then we have to test them for a while, and then we have to vote, and depending on who we see best, that's our new king. And judging by all the 'cleaning up' we have to do, it's gonna take a few months."

"_Why_ are you a guard again?"

Kirstie gave me a blank look, hands dropping to her sides. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem like you can fight..."

"How _dare_ you say that?"

"Well, if you can fight, then what can you do?"

"I'm a magician," she curtly informed me. "Electricity."

I frowned. I had never seen her actually _fighting_. "What has that got to do with being able to jump from high heights?"

Kirstie clicked her tongue. "When you jump from a high height... it's the impact that kills you. But if you can get rid of the impact, then you'll be fine."

"Are you saying you have a side power?"

"Yes!" Kirstie nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to do something—oh wait, Meta Knight, you won't mind if I poke around here for a bit? I've no more paperwork to distribute, and I've got to make sure everything is fine in your apartment. It's not actually those room check-up stuff, like the last time, but I'm just here to make things right."

"...As in..?"

"Males are idiots," was all she said before she scampered off.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"You let that _girl_ into your house," Elfis said sourly, referring to Kirstie. She had already left, but of course, Elfis was paranoid.

"I _always_ let people of the opposite gender into my apartment. Including you," Meta Knight stated matter-of-factly.

"She was pretty," Elfis continued grumbling, folding her arms across her stomach indignantly. "_Really_ pretty, if I do say so myself. And if I call someone really pretty, it's probably a quadrillion times to what I actually say."

"I don't like her," Meta Knight retorted. "She's a friend. For a very long time. And we're not even _close_ friends. You don't see me talking to her very often, and she only acts familiar because she loves to act familiar."

Elfis would have none of it. "But," she said angrily, "she's pretty. I think you're lying. No one's above lying."

Meta Knight sighed. "I'm not lying, but if you don't believe me, I can't help it."

Elfis brushed back a black strand of hair, glaring darkly in front. "She's pretty. Prettier than I am."

Exasperated, Meta Knight decided to just talk bullshit (best choice to him, for now). "Well, you're pretty, too."

"_Really_?" Elfis looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Really," Meta Knight said shortly.

"Thank you—sooooo much!"

And then she did something Meta Knight thought she would never do.

She grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him towards her and _kissed_ him.

At that moment, anything, and everything, exploded in Meta Knight's mind and was left with a very empty, clean one. It was only ten seconds after she pulled away, giggling, that he recovered.

"What was _that_ for?" Meta Knight demanded. He couldn't tell what he was feeling. Angry? Sad (why would he be)? Happy?

"Gratitude," she replied simply, "for calling me pretty."

_I didn't even mean it! I was saying it to humor her!_

"...Hey, are you okay?"

_But I enjoyed it. Fine, I'll admit that!_

"...That was my first."

Meta Knight's eyes went wider than a soccer ball. Of course, less, but at least you know how shocked he is. "_What_?!"

"Yeah... was that your first too?"

_Yes_, Meta Knight wanted to scream, _but at least it wasn't some fat, old, greasy woman. Or man._ "No," he replied instinctively.

It was Elfis' turn to go wide-eyed. "...Which was your first?"

Upon realizing his mistake, Meta Knight slapped his forehead. _What_ was he thinking? He had _never_ kissed anyone, ANYONE, before. Not in his entire life. Except for Elfis, which was, just now. He knew some people liked him, but he had never, ever kissed anyone before. _No_.

"I mean yes," Meta Knight corrected. "That _was_ my first."

"Oh. Um."

Clearly, Elfis was confused now. Meta Knight shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever. Forget anything happened, just now, okay?"

"Okay~" Elfis grinned. "But that Kirstie girl _was_ pretty. I'm being honest."

"Yes, yes," Meta Knight sighed, rolling his eyes tiredly. "Go sleep now, Elfis—you'll need sleep."

Elfis nodded. "All right, but before I do..."

She shot forward and wrapped her arms around Meta Knight. "I want a _hug_!" she exclaimed, laughing. Meta Knight fell to the floor when she collided with him. "Hee hee!"

"You smell of strawberries."

"I know, I know! It's called the Scent," Elfis exclaimed. "Both Shadow and Light have the same Scent. It can be anything except for flowers."

"Why flowers?"

"...Because flowers is for the Binder. The flower Scent depends on the Shadow and Light's favorite flower."

"Binder?"

"Never mind!" Elfis smiled halfheartedly. "Well, I'll be going to sleep now. And don't ask me to forget about _anything_ that happened tonight." She smiled. "I want to remember it, because that was fun!"

She got up, dusted her skirt and skipped off to her temporary room. Meta Knight laid on the floor, blinking, and then wondered what her definition of _fun_ was.

* * *

"You smell of lavender," Kirby stated as Kirstie bit on her sandwich (which had smoked salmon inside).

"I thought I always did," Kirstie replied, blinking in confusion.

"I know, it's just the first time I've acknowledged it. Lavender _is_ my favorite flower," Kirby said, smiling. She remembered the lavender flowers she kept in her room. "You've always smelled of it. Do you use lavender soap?"

"...No," Kirstie replied, puzzled. "I use a soap without any flavor."

"Strange," Kirby said, "but okay! People say I smell of watermelons, when I don't even have watermelon soap. How's your day?"

Kirstie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hello, it's only in the morning. My day hasn't been much. Oh, but the toaster blew up on me, so you'll need to repair it."

"You're cranky," Kirby observed. "Usually you're the morning person type. Wow, Kirstie, new record. You haven't been cranky in the morning at all. Anyway, what are your plans for the day?"

"Well," Kirstie began, chewing thoughtfully into her sandwich, "I plan to collect the paperwork I gave out yesterday and distribute even more. There has been a lot of paperwork recently—you know the nearby kingdoms what to have a relation with us. And I can't let them slack."

Kirby shrugged. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to bring you somewhere. You see, we have this special donation that can only donate _one_ particular item to it... but if I tell you what that item is, it'll ruin the surprise! So, basically, I want to take you somewhere when you're free. You're gonna love it. I know you are! The room is _huge_ and stuffed with them, too, so it's like a never-ending supply. And with the donors, it basically _is_!"

Kirstie smiled. "Wherever are you taking me to?"

"Four in the afternoon," Kirby said, standing up. "Would you be free then?"

"Since all the paperwork should be distributed and collected by twelve o'clock, I guess I am," Kirstie replied.

Kirby beamed. "Great! ...And..." She lowered her voice dramatically. "How is the plan with Elfis?"

Kirstie paused in a halfway bite. "...Going good," she said, smiling faintly. "Bandana Dee checked the camera last night, and said they might have become intimate. I know you don't like her being so close in relationship with your mentor, but to get rid of Elfis fully, this will have to happen."

Kirby looked at the table, fists balling. "...I know," she replied, voice cracking slightly. "But I miss him. So much. I get _angry_ at him sometimes but in the end, I long for his return to me. Not to Blade, not to Sword, but to _me_."

"Just deal with this a bit longer," Kirstie reassured. "Once we get rid of Elfis, you can become his apprentice again. I'm sure everything will revert back to normal, like the old days."

Kirby looked outside of the window, staring into space. "I sure hope so."


End file.
